


A Lesson in Love

by frozenCinders



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Multi, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With skin as black as night, decorated with intricate gold tattoos, and those beautiful, gleaming red eyes; even by appearance alone; Nezha was sure that if he could properly feel, he would be in love with Susano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Love

That human woman, Aya, had been dead set on teaching the mystics about love. Taigong Wang, apparently as omniscient as he claimed to be, announced that he didn't need teaching in a subject he was familiar with. Nezha didn't miss nor did he understand the long glance the silver haired mystic had shot in the direction of that demon with the different colored eyes, who had been drinking the night away with a small group of laughing humans.

Fu Xi had laughed, insisting that he knew plenty about the concept of love and that Aya's teachings would have more of a benefit on Nuwa. The human woman had also approached Susano, Nezha noticed, and he wasn't particularly interested in the conversation, but had stayed within earshot in case the human overstepped her boundaries. She seemed less worried about Susano's understanding of the subject, and more worried about the cyborg's. Susano had allowed her to speak to Nezha about it, so the pink haired boy heard her out.

"I don't get why you're so determined to get us into this wreck of a concept," Nuwa had all but spat, frustrated with how many conflicting types of love Aya had attempted to teach the two about. She simply chuckled, showing a gentle grin.

"If you don't understand why I wish you to indulge in love, you must still not understand love itself," the human responded. Nezha wished she would get to the point.

"You're right, I don't understand! It's a foolish human notion!" she snapped, storming off. Aya didn't give chase, but neither did she turn to face Nezha.

"There are many different forms of love. Deep and pure, a desire to protect even without interaction. A longing to hold the target of your affections in your arms. Love is also often accompanied by lust." Aya paused her explanation to gesture at a pair of humans Nezha hadn't previously bothered to pay attention to. A man with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail leaned back against a blond one as the latter nuzzled the other's neck, moving in a way that made the brunet's face turn pink. They quickly got up and accompanied each other to a tent; Nezha tilted his head.

"I've heard that word before..." Nezha thought for a moment, remembering one of the times Susano had explained why Da Ji needed to be punished, "bloodlust, right?"

"No, that's specifically a lusting for killing. This type of lust is something I cannot teach you," she gestured at the cyborg's body, "and the knowledge wouldn't seem to do you any good regardless."

Nezha frowned, humming as he titled his head again. He wished the human would stop dancing around the topic and tell him what she apparently wanted to teach him. The lecture had gone on for a while longer, and eventually, Aya allowed the cyborg to wander off. The pink haired boy continued to wonder about what exactly lust was supposed to be. Then he realized that the pair Aya had gestured towards were both male. He wondered if it was something a woman couldn't teach him, or that she could only teach other women. Nezha had then found the ever knowledgeable Taigong Wang to ask about it.

"Lust, defined simply, is desire," he explained, meeting Shuten Doji's gaze as he spoke to Nezha, "though often it is a desire for something you, specifically, can't quite have."

"Why can't I have it?" Nezha asked, humming as he got easily frustrated by the refusal to explain. Taigong Wang chuckled, and Shuten Doji took the liberty of picking up where the mystic left off.

"Your body isn't right for it," he said, smiling as the silver haired mystic poured him another drink, "lust is generally a desire for sex."

"What's that?" The two went silent, staring at each other as they attempted to decide whether or not to explain the subject to Nezha. Taigong Wang shook his head.

"Perhaps you should ask one of the humans," he suggested, and Nezha hummed angrily again.

"Ziya isn't the type to speak of these things directly." The demon frowned as Taigong Wang pinched his arm, apparently bothered by the use of his style in front of the cyborg. Nezha sighed, glancing at the tent that the pair of humans from earlier had disappeared into. He stopped walking for a brief moment to look into the tent, seeing the duo covered by a blanket as they simply relaxed together. Nezha sighed again, continuing on his way until he found Susano.

He had called Susano's name and the large mystic turned and gently addressed him, a privilege Nezha had always noticed and wondered about. He had asked about the topic Taigong Wang hadn't explained to him, and Susano sighed, moving his alluring eyes from the cyborg to the ground before closing them and looking not quite frustrated, but slightly bothered.

That brought Nezha to his current moment, contemplating the various types of love he had learned about as he studied Susano's appearance. The larger mystic explained that it was something Nezha didn't need to know, as he was above such a concept. Nezha nodded, agreeing with the one he trusted most.

"Nezha, do you still not remember your previous life?" The cyborg in question tilted his head.

"No. Does it have to do with that?" Susano shook his head.

"I was just wondering if you had recalled it yet. I wasn't able to restore your emotions, so I had hoped you could regain them if you were to remember your past life..." Nezha hummed, still confused.

"What does that have to do with anything? I already told you I don't mind not having emotions."

"You don't hate me simply because you are incapable," Susano insisted, "even if you were to regain your emotions, I fear you would despise me."

"But I can get angry... and I can smile sometimes, too," Nezha pointed out.

"Those are merely shadows of true emotions. Did that human woman teach you about love?"

_"Sometimes, people require reaffirmation that they are loved," Aya said, gesturing towards another human couple. A rather feminine looking man with golden horns atop his head was clutching the back of an older man's shirt as he was embraced. The one with the scar across his cheek rocked the younger man slightly, whispering something into his ear that loosened his grip._

"I love you," Nezha stated, catching Susano off guard. The large mystic shook his head, and Nezha admired the way his long silver hair moved with him.

_"Some people are reluctant to admit they love one another," she said, glancing over at two girls who appeared to be bickering. The barely dressed girl with the ponytail squirmed with glee and giggled as she pointed at the other girl, who growled at her before storming off. The smaller woman laughed as she ran after the other._

"If you were able to properly judge, you wouldn't be saying that."

_"Some people even think they simply can't be loved. However, there is always hope."_

"But I learned a lot about love today, and I think I love you," he maintained, humming as Susano smiled.

"I suppose you're sure, then." Susano ran a hand through the cyborg's hair. "Even if you were to change your mind, know that I love you."

"I won't change my mind," he promised with a smile, "the human said love makes people stronger, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> just a cheesy little piece i wrote to distract myself while i was having trouble breathing.


End file.
